That's How You Know
by sephtenshi19
Summary: A oneshot about Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. After watching a scene from a movie that his son liked, Hotch thought of a plan on confessing his love to one Emily Prentiss.


**Author's Note: **I was listening to my iPod the other day and this song came up. Suddenly, I had this idea so I decided to write a oneshot about it. It didn't came up as what I expected because I got distracted during the middle of my writing. But I still hope you like it though. And I cannot believe it, this is a long one, wow! :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone here._

**

* * *

**

_How does she know you love her?_

_How does she know she's yours?_

_How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?_

_How does she know that you really, really truly love her?_

"Daddy?" asked the five-year old watching in front of the TV.

"What is it buddy?" asked the dark-haired man, sitting in the table behind the couch.

"Have you told Emmy you love her?" asked Jack, sitting in an upright position to look at his father.

"What?" said the very shocked Hotch, his left hand stopped on writing his reports.

"Have you told Emmy you love her sooooo much?" asked Jack, standing up and walking to where his father is.

"What makes you say that I love her?"

"Well, because you always smile when she's here and you always call her when you're not working. And I always smile when she's here or when I see here and I love her so much," explained Jack.

"Really, I haven't noticed that," muttered Aaron.

"Well, have you daddy, have you told her?" smiled Jack, not hearing what his dad said.

"Uh, well no buddy,"

"Why? You should tell her or else the prince might come and get her," stated Jack.

"What prince?"

Jack ran to his room and looked for the DVD of the movie he's talking about. When he found it he went back to his father who is now sitting at the couch. The very excited kid popped the CD on the DVD player and picked up the remote. Then, he forwarded it to the scene he wants to show his daddy. While Jack was operating the DVD, Hotch picked up the DVD case and realized it was the Disney movie that his son likes so much. He now realized that his son was talking about earlier, about the prince. He has seen Jack watched the movie many times but he hasn't really watched it full for he was always busy. He was brought back to reality when Jack shook him and told him that this was his favorite scene.

After listening for a while, Hotch smiled at what Jack was trying to make him do. He decided to finish the movie with Jack, for he was also curious on how the movie ends. After a while, he looked at the wall clock and saw that it was almost 9:30, meaning he has to tuck Jack in already.

"Come on buddy, bedtime," said Hotch, picking up his son from the couch who was dozing off already.

When they reached his bedroom, he tucked him in and kissed his forehead. As he reached the door, he heard his son ask him something.

"So Daddy are you going to how Emmy how much you love her?" asked the kid sleepily.

"Don't worry about that buddy, Daddy's going to handle that,"

He went back to the living room and looked at the television. After pondering for a few more minutes, he sat down and replayed that scene his son showed him. Smiling, he went to his laptop and searched the lyrics for the song. When he found it, he saved the lyrics and thought of a plan.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say_

"_How do I know he loves me?"_

"_How do I know he's mine?"_

"I hate this, so many reports to file," complained Emily, handing JJ the pen she was asking for.

"I'm hearing you, princess," said Morgan.

"Me too," added Reid.

Morgan, Emily, Garcia and JJ all shared a surprised look and stared at Reid. After a minute or so, Reid felt he was being stared at so he looked up.

"What?" he asked, confused on why they were staring at him.

"You hate filing reports? Really?" asked Morgan.

"No, I don't. I love it," said Reid, smiling.

"You just said 'me too' when Morgan said that he doesn't want filing reports too," explained JJ.

"Morgan didn't say he doesn't want filing reports, he said that—" started Reid but was cut off by Morgan.

"I know what I said kid," stated the irritated Morgan.

"I think what Reid meant was that he can also hear me, not that he hates filing reports," said Emily who was now continuing writing her report.

"For a genius, you can be really slow," teased Morgan to Reid.

They kept on doing their reports when suddenly their Section Chief stepped inside the bullpen. All of them stood up and greeted her, staring at where she's going and it shouldn't be a shock to them that she went to their Unit Chief's office. After a moment, the door was opened by Hotch and then when Strauss entered, he closed it right away. All of them stared at the office for a while but then went back to work. But one brunette agent kept on staring at the office because she's curious on what they're talking about and also the fact that the blinds are not closed and it gives her an opportunity to stare at their unit chief's handsome face. She actually didn't know how long she was staring at him until he turned his head and saw her at the bullpen. Startled, she dropped the coffee JJ just gave her.

"Damn it!" cursed Emily.

"Are you okay? Wait, I'll get some towels," said JJ.

"Aw, shit!" Emily kept on cursing and didn't notice that Strauss and Hotch were finished talking and Hotch was now on her side.

"What happened?" asked Hotch who snatched the towel from the shocked JJ.

He pulled out Emily's polo shirt from her slacks and raised it a bit to let the cold towel dampen the hot coffee on her stomach. That action made the team raise their eyebrows and gasp from Emily, still not noticing their reactions Hotch instructed Emily to hold the towel. He opened the first aid and tended on Emily's hand. All throughout the interaction, the team were grinning like idiots while Emily was blushing so hard, her face almost look like a tomato.

"There, done. Could you please be careful next time?" pleaded Hotch, looking straight at Emily's eyes.

"Uh, ah, sure," stammered Emily.

"Okay then," said Hotch, caressing Emily's arm for a while then went back to his office.

"What was that?" asked JJ.

"I think our princess finally found her knight-in-shining-armor," teased Morgan.

"Eeeeh! My raven-haired beauty you are one lucky girl!" squealed Garcia.

"Wait, what?" asked Reid.

They all shook their heads and proceeded to do their works on their certain offices and desks when Hotch told them to go back to work. He was about to step back to his office when he looked back and smiled at Emily, who was still blushing.

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you 'You are on his mind'?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?_

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday_

_That's how you know, that's how you know he's your love._

Aaron looked down at the bullpen and saw his team, except Rossi, having a conversation or probably just teasing Reid. He decided to come down too but he wanted to observe her from afar, to observe what her reaction is going to be but thought to just stay where he is, in his office. After a few more minutes of observing, he noticed Rossi coming down to join them just in time that a delivery guy came in.

"Excuse me, where can I find Emily Prentiss?" asked the delivery guy who was bit soaking due to the heavy rain outside.

"Uh, that's me," said Emily, raising her hand.

"Just sign here, please," he said as Emily signed where she was instructed to.

After Emily signed, he gave the yellow flowers to her and bid goodbye. The other members of the team were curious on who sent the flowers. JJ and Garcia immediately rushed to Emily's side to ask her questions but Emily beat them to it.

"Wait! I am going to read the note aloud," interrupted Emily, sensing that they will be asking if there was a note.

"I hope these yellow flowers brighten up your day. Also, I want to say that you're always on my mind. – Secret Admirer," said Emily out loud.

When Emily finished reading the note, the girls squealed in delight, jumping in joy to have someone for their dear friend. But their joyous moment was ruined by the guys.

"You should be careful, you know," said Reid.

"Yeah, Reid's right princess. Secret admirer, pssh! He might be dangerous," added Morgan.

"Why don't you try to get some information about this guy Garcia," demanded Rossi.

Garcia and JJ stopped their squealing as they realized what they guys said. Garcia was about to return to her lair when Emily spoke up.

"Don't worry about it guys, I mean seriously it's just flowers. So I have a secret admirer, that's all, it's not like he's a stalker,"

"But Emily-," started JJ but was cut off.

"Guys, I know you're worried but I'll be fine. It's just harmless gifts for now, if something else was sent I'll tell you guys right away,"

"Okay," they all mumbled going back to their certain offices and desks but not before JJ heard Emily mumble something.

"I hope you show your face somehow, thanks for being sweet whoever you are,"

_You've got to show her you need her, don't treat her like a mind reader_

_Each day do something to need her__ t__o believe you love her_

___Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true_

_How do you know he loves you?__How do you know he's yours?_

Emily keeps on receiving gifts after that in which she assured the team that it's alright so far, no harm done. She already received chocolates, more flowers, more notes. But as days pass by, she got a bit creep out when she got a book, her favorite book that she's very sure she never told anyone about it. The team asked her what's wrong and she answered. Rossi asked Garcia to do some digging up and Morgan offered to take her home later. All throughout it, Aaron cursed himself mentally.

'_Damn, I thought she at least told someone about that. I should have stuck to flowers and notes,'_ thought Hotch.

When Hotch returned to his office, Rossi noticed the sudden gloom on his face so he followed him. He closed door and sat down on the chair across Hotch's table.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just thinking about Jack,"

"Really? Then why the gloomy face? As far as I know whenever it comes to your son you don't give that face,"

"What are you trying to say, Dave?" asked the irritated Hotch.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong with you," smirked Rossi.

After a few minutes of just sitting and staring at each other, Hotch sighed and spoke.

"It's me," he started and continued when he saw Rossi's confused look.

"I'm the one who's been sending Emily the gifts; the chocolate, flowers and notes, that's all on me. And now, she's scared because she thinks that it's a stalker. I should have never bought that book," muttered Aaron.

"I love her, Dave, I really do. And it scares me a lot so I don't know what to do and then….," started Hotch and continued on how he thought of the plan due to Jack's insisting.

After he finished talking, he can see Rossi smirking and will burst laughing in any moment, and then he did. Hotch glared at his friend, regretting of ever telling about it to him and was about to shut him up when the door opened and Emily came in.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were alone. Here's my report for the latest case," said Emily, handing Hotch the report. After she gave him the report, she quietly walked out the room because she can feel the tension between the two of them, or rather just the tension from Hotch who was glaring intensely at the older profiler. When she closed the door, she can hear Rossi laughing and Hotch telling him to shut up.

"I wonder what's that about," muttered Emily.

_Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?_

_Dedicate a song with words in__ j__ust for you?_

___He'll find his own way to tell you__ w__ith the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know, that's how you know he's your love_

The team was in the conference room and they all thought, except for Rossi and Hotch, that it was about a case. Thinking it'll be bad one considering JJ doesn't know about it so it must be directed to Hotch right away.

"It's going to be bad one, right?" sighed Morgan.

"Oh, it is a bad one," smirked Rossi.

Confused by the teasing tone and smirk on Rossi's face they looked at Hotch who stood up and gave them an envelope. They all opened it and more confusion was present in their faces.

"The FBI will be having a Christmas party this coming Saturday and unfortunately everyone is ordered to come by the higher people," started Hotch and then he continued on about the party.

After a few more minutes, they stood up and finished their 'meeting'. Penelope and JJ were already gushing on what they're planning to wear while Emily just kept on sighing. They were about to step out the door when Hotch announced something.

"Oh and one more thing, you should have a date with you," then after that he let them get back to their respective places.

The team, sans Hotch and Rossi, went to the bullpen and gathered around in Emily's desk. They kept on talking about what to wear and their dates when Morgan noticed that Emily was sulking.

"What's wrong with you princess?"

"Nothing, I just hate these kind of things. It reminds me of my mother's galas and parties which I hated so much," sighed Emily.

"And to add to that, we are required to attend it and to bring a date. Where the hell am I going to find a date? Argh!" cursed Emily.

"Wow, you really hate these things," said Garcia.

"I could go with you," stammered Reid.

Emily smiled at Reid and then said, "That would be great but I know you already have someone to ask to. You should call Austin now, you know,"

Blushing, Reid picked up his phone and went outside the bullpen to do his call.

"How about you be my other date, huh princess?" smirked Morgan, receiving a slap from Garcia.

"Hey, don't tease my sweet pea beauty! I can just go with Kevin and you can go with Morgan," smiled Garcia.

"You don't have to do that, I know you two want to spend some time with each other,"

"Why don't you ask Mick?" teased JJ.

"JJ, not that one again,"

"Why not? I mean you admitted it that he's hot, and there's nothing wrong with going to the party with him. You're just going there together, that's all,"

Emily thought about it for a while and maybe at least she won't look somewhere else for a date. As she picked up the phone, the other three were grinning like idiots when suddenly her phone was snatched out from her hands and placed back on her table. Looking up, she saw Hotch with a stern look on his face.

"You don't have to put up with the harassment he's been giving you. I'll be your date for the party just tell me what the color of your dress would be," explained Hotch. He turned around and went back to his office where Rossi was standing at the doorway. He paused and looked back at Emily who was still in shock.

"But I'm very sure, whatever you will wear you will look beautiful Emily," smiled Hotch which cause the brunette to blush even more and for their team members to start snickering like idiots.

Saturday came as fast as they thought, they went to the place the party will be held. Aaron's team waited outside with their respective dates so that when they come in they'll be all in the same table. They were smiling like idiots when they saw their unit chief and the only woman profiler on the team step out of the car. Emily was wearing black strapless dress that comes down to her mid thigh and her hair was in a style of flower bun. While their unit chief has his tuxedo and cream colored polo shirt but to their shock no ties; their hands intertwined. When they reached the team, they all greeted each other and proceeded to go inside.

After introductions and speeches were done, food was served and then it was party time. Some people went right away at the dance floor, the BAU girls having a good time. After for a while they sat down and rested for a while and talked. Then, a slow song came on and couples went to the dance floor. Emily looked to her left and noticed Hotch was missing, her smile faltered. When suddenly she heard someone speak, it was the emcee.

"This song is dedicated to one Agent Emily Prentiss," smiled the emcee.

Emily, who's very shock looked around and saw that most people who knows her was looking at her. As she listened closely, she figured out what the song is, it was "If You're Not The One"; one of her favorite songs. She was looking around trying to figure out who might be responsible for this when she noticed a hand in front of her, it was Aaron.

"Would you like to dance?" smiled Aaron.

She stood up, accepting the helping hand from Aaron and he led her to the middle of the dance floor. He pulled her close to him making Emily gasp. For once, Aaron didn't think of everyone around them, he just wants to be close to the woman he loves.

"Ignore them," whispered Hotch.

Following what Aaron said, Emily relaxed and closed her eyes. She leant to Aaron's shoulder and breathed in his scent. All the while, forgetting everyone around her and thinking that it was just her and Aaron on that very moment; that very moment, figuring it out that it was Aaron who kept on sending her gifts and obviously the one who dedicated the song for her.

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes_

_Rent a private picnic by the fires glow_

___His heart will be yours forever__ s__omething everyday will show_

_That's how you know he's your love._

The next day, he went to work and walked into the bullpen. He saw Reid and Morgan on their desks but Emily wasn't there. He walked calmly and greeted 'good morning' to the two agents and asked where Emily was and all her got was a nod to JJ's office. Sensing that it was just the girls talking about girl stuff, Hotch let them be and proceeded to his office. He sat down and looked at the picture he had on his desk, two pictures. The one was him and Emily during the party where he confessed everything and asked her to be his girlfriend in which she happily agreed to be; and the second one was taken by Garcia during Jack's birthday party. Jack's face was covered in chocolate icing and has a mess in eating the cake itself, and Hotch and Emily were trying to clean him up all the while they were smiling and laughing. And as Rossi commented on the picture, 'the perfect moment'.

He picked up the latest files he still needs to review which he was suppose to finish last night but he got distracted by his girlfriend and son, insisting to watch the Disney movie Jack liked very much. After so much insisting, he finally joined them. He was concentrating on his files when he heard a knock on his door, looking up he saw it was the woman who captured his heart.

"Hey, everything alright?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah," smiled Emily.

"Okay then, do you need something then?" asked Hotch again, confused on why his girlfriend was staring at him so intensely.

"I was in JJ's office with Garcia and we were just talking, you know girl stuff," started Emily and glad that Hotch was not interrupting.

"When Garcia suddenly pointed out a very fun fact for me. Remember those gifts you gave me, the flowers, chocolates and all those notes? Garcia did some digging up during those days and remember that she was babysitting Jack for a while. Well, Jack was watching Enchanted on his DVD player and it was on loud speakers, so Garcia heard everything," smirked Emily to Hotch who was now blushing a bit.

"Well, Garcia suddenly downloaded that certain song and she kept on repeating it and she told me earlier that you were following that song because you kept on giving me notes and chocolates and also yellow flowers during rainy days. Also, you suddenly volunteered to be my date so you can dance with me and hold me close during the song that you dedicated for me. When Garcia finished with her very awesome theory, I remembered you last night that you kept on smiling on that part," finished Emily.

Hotch just stared at her and when she finished, he smile showing his very cute dimples to Emily. Sensing that Emily figured it all out already with the help of her girlfriends he leant back to his chair and nodded his head which caused Emily to giggle.

"A five-year old kid helped you to make a move on me? I cannot believe you Aaron Hotchner, the kid had more guts than you do," teased Emily.

"Hey, he did not help me; he just hinted," defended Aaron.

"Whatever Aaron," laughed Emily. "But for what it's worth it, I'm glad you decided to watch that movie with your son,"

Hotch laughed at what Emily said and she was about to step out of the room when she called his name so he looked up.

"Someday, I'd like to see you on those costume tights," laughed Emily, running back to her desk before Hotch say something.

Sitting back at her desk, she noticed that Reid and Morgan were staring at her. She just shrugged and said, "Nothing, I just found my own Patrick Dempsey."

The two guys were confused on what Emily said but the two girls were grinning like cats at what they heard. But all of them happy to see Emily and Hotch find their happily ever after.

* * *

_Please do review. :)_


End file.
